


Run, don't look back

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: BLEVE, Captured, Explosions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac and Jack try to escape a gas bottle company. Jack doesn´t realize the danger they are in, Mac does.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Run, don't look back

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Run, don´t look back’ prompt in Februwhump

Waking up hurts, his head feels like someone is stomping on it, actually, his whole face hurts. What happened? Oh wait, he was knocked out. Jack takes a deep breathe. Slowly his memories provided him information about what happened. What, Mac was with him.

‘Mac?’

God, is that his voice? When he doesn´t get an answer, he slowly blinks open his eyes. Mac is lying next to him on his side, face slack, clearly unconscious.

‘Mac, come on man, wake up.’

He gives Mac a soft push and Mac groans, good, he is waking up.

‘Mac, wake up man, come on, get us out of here.’

‘Jack?’

‘Yeah kid, my hands are cuffed behind my back. So you know how to get these off, right?’

Mac groans while he is getting his bearings.

‘My hands are duct taped together. You will have to get my SAK out of my left pocket.’

Jack eyes Mac a moment before scooting closer. Mac lifts his hips so Jack can get easy access to his front pocket. After some wriggling Jack fishes the knife out of Mac’s pocket. He opens it and Mac does his best to make his hands available for Jack to cut through the tape.

‘I can´t see what I am doing Mac, so hold still. I don’t want to cut you.’

‘Just start cutting Jack.’

Jack does as he is told, cutting blindly at the tape. When he gets through it, Mac yelps when he is cut, but he starts pulling the tape apart.

‘Good work Jack, hold on. I’ll get you lose as well.’

Taking the toothpick out of the SAK, he has Jack’s handcuffs unlocked in a jiffy.

‘Do you have any idea where we are?’

Mac looks around. the room is bare but it appears to be a storage area of some sort.

‘Let’s get out of here, shall we?’

Jack listens at the door, ‘I can’t hear anybody, so I guess we can risk breaking down the door.’

But to their surprise the door is unlocked, which seems strange, maybe their kidnappers didn´t think they would wake up in time. So the question is, what is about to happen?

Mac scans the space while Jack tries to find a way out. The space is filled with gas bottles and when he suddenly sees the fire in one part of the building, he realizes what is about the happen and that there is no way they can stop it.

‘Jack, we need to get out of here!’

‘I know, right?’

‘No Jack, RUN, don’t look back, keep running!’

Mac starts running towards the door, opening it and running as fast as he can, Jack doesn´t ask questions, just does as he is told. There is one rule he learned in the sand box, if you see a EOD guy running, try to keep up.

Mac keeps running and Jack thinks they must be far enough away, but since Mac isn´t stopping, he keeps going. And then all of a sudden there is a sound like the eruption of a volcano. And Jack hits the ground, covering his head with his arms. While he is on the ground, he turns around, seeing the massive fire ball.

‘What the hell Mac?’

‘That Jack, was a BLEVE.’

‘A what?’

‘BLEVE, it stands for Boiling Liquid expanding Vapor explosion. It occurs when pressurized liquid inside a vessel, such as the propane tanks you saw, reaches temperatures higher than that liquid’s boiling point. If the vessel can no longer contain the pressure inside it, it fails mechanically, causing the explosion.’

‘OK, that sort of sounds cool, but I will just believe you on the science bits. I am glad you recognized it for what it was.’

‘Yeah, me too, old man.’

‘Who are you calling old? I kept up, didn´t I?’

‘That you did. I am impressed!’


End file.
